Time Swap
by justyoureverydaygirl
Summary: Hermione gets sent back into the Marauders time period, and meets Sirius. (Probably not going anywhere.) Up for adoption! Send me a PM and I'll think about you!


AH! Hermione Granger heard herself screaming in her head as she felt herself being pulled backwards in a vortex. She had no idea why, how, or what she was doing in a time vortex, but all the same, it was frightening. She felt herself being pulled this way and that as she hurtled through space. She finally felt a consistent tug on her, pulling her towards a stop. THUD. A resounding pound could be heard as Hermione slammed down on a cold, hard ground. She groaned, not able to move. She felt herself being turned over, and saw herself looking into the face of an attractive teenager in a Hogwarts uniform. "Hi. My name is Sirius Black. And you are...?" She heard as she fainted.

Oww. Hermione thought as she probed around her surroundings. The bed she was in was soft, and it smelled faintly like... bleach? She struggled to open her eyes, groaning the whole time. She finally pried her eyes open to see a very familiar sight ; the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. There was one thing that was different though. There was a familiar, and attractive boy sitting next to her, looking at her intently.

Sirius smiled dazzlingly at the girl he had brought to the hospital wing. He really had no clue who she was, or why she had gotten so sick all of a sudden, but he decided to try to be friends with her; she was a pretty cute girl, after all. However, when he noticed the confused and slightly scared look on her face, he asked her in a soft voice, "Are you okay? Do you need me to get Madame Pomfrey?"

"Who are you? Where am I? No... When am I?" Hermione gazed up at him, feeling slightly scared, and discretely getting her wand, just in case. He seemed nice, and he was pretty cute, but she had learned not to trust people at first glance.

Sirius looked startled by her sudden questions but answered anyway. "...Oh. I'm Sirius Black. You're in the Hospital Wing..." he looked at her curiously with her last question. "What do you mean, 'when am I?' Um, it's March 16..." He trailed off.

She sat up quickly, her head spinning, but looks at him with eyes that have seen more than any 16 year old should have to. "What year is it."

He chuckled a bit. "Sheesh, calm down. It's the same year it's been for the past three months; 1976."

She puts her head in her hands, starting to moan softly. "No, no, no." She looks up at him again quickly. "Are you joking? Because if you are, it's not funny."

"Who are you really?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows at her. He was starting to think this girl might be loony. "No, it's 1976. And I'm Sirius Black..." He trailed off. "Are you sure you don't want me to get Madame Pomfrey?

"Okay, I guess you think this if funny. Make fun of the war hero, the one who's parents don't remember her. Ha ha, I laughed, now just tell the truth." She glares at him, obviously getting angry. "And I guess you also thinks it's a riot to make fun of a dead criminal. Sirius Black was exonerated after his death, and it's really tasteless of you to make fun of him."

Sirius' head was spinning. Dead criminal? What was she talking about? War hero? He was so lost. "What are you talking about? My name is Sirius Black, I'm a sixth year in Hogwarts, where you are now, and I'm not impersonating any criminal! And what do you mean, war hero? There haven't been any wars since the Goblin Revolution in... What year was that in?"

"1824," she answered like it was not a hard question. Should she tell him that she was from the future? What would he say then? He would probably think her crazy.

Sirius was startled. He thought that she was crazy, but obviously she could remember dates from wars even he didn't remember. "Would you please tell me what you're talking about?" He said in a gentler voice. "I won't judge you, and if you want I'll keep it a secret."

She hesitated to answer. She sighed and said, "I'm from the future. I'm actually the next generation. So I know what happens to basically everyone in this school." She waited for him to call her crazy and call Madam Pomfery.

He couldn't breath. "Wait... so when you said that I was a dead criminal?" He looked shocked. "Was that true?"

She turned her gaze to the ground, "Yes. But you do it fighting for someone you love."

"What are you even doing here? Why would you travel back to now? With You-Know-Who still waltzing around. When did they finally get him?" He looked at her, looking for some kind of clue of good news in her downward gaze. Her eyes were too guarded for him to read. He didn't find any good news.

"I honestly don't know how I came back in time. I don't even know how to get back. Which is saying something since I'm the brightest witch if my age in the future. And to answer your question, yes, Harry finally defeated Voldemort," she said. She totally forgot that Sirius would have no idea who Harry was yet.

"Who's Harry?" Sirius was at a total loss. So, with that, he decided that it was probably best for the headmaster to hear her story, not him. "Hermione, do you mind if I go get Professor Dumbledoor, so that he can hear your story?"

"Harry is your future Godson. Lily Evans and James Potter's son," she said. She was confused when he said Dumbledore, he was dead. Then she remembered that he was still alive now. Unsure she said, "Sure."

**"**Okay. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He said cautiously as he ran away from her bed. He hurtled down the halls, drawing strange stares, while the things that she had told him ran through his head. Lily and James had a son? And they made HIM godfather? And Harry defeated Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard of all time? He died a criminal? Brightest witch of her age? She sounds like Lily.

She waited in her hospital bed, like she could go. Madam Pomfery would see to it that she wouldn't leave without her permission. She had to be careful of what she told them. If they altered what they did in the future, things may not turn out the same way as they have.

Sirius finally made it to Professor Dumbledore's office, before he realized that he didn't know the password. He had been in there enough times to know that it was always some kind of candy. He started out with the basics. "Snickers? 3 Musketeers? Hershey's? Licorice Whips?" He started getting frustrated. He did not have time for this! "Uh... Bloodsickle? Toffee? Lemon Sherbert?" Finally, at the last one, the phoenix allowed him up. He climbed the stairs rapidly, before reaching the door and banging furiously on it.

The door swung open, and there stood Dumbledore. "ProfessorDumbledoorthere'sagirlinthehospitalwingfromthefutureandsheneedstoseeyourightnow." Sirius said quickly, and mostly unintelligibly, but the kind man seemed to understand. He set off towards the hospital wing, Sirius following in his wake.

Hermione waited patiently in her bed for Sirius to come back with Dumbledore. Her eyes snapped at the door as the two came and walked to her bed. She looked at Sirius, "It's been bothering me to be so vague. You're not really a criminal. You're framed. Just the Ministry it too thick to notice."

Sirius smiled. "That's nice." He turned to his professor. "Professor Dumbledore, this is Hermione... I don't know her last name. I think that she knows you."

"Uh, you just don't know me yet, Professor. I don't even know how I got here or to go back. Do you have any idea what happened?" she asked, feeling awkward.

"Ms. Hermione, I do believe that you were unfortunate enough to be caught in a time catch."

A time catch? What was a time catch? I'm so confused...

"So...is it kind of like how we get to Kings Cross, through the wall. Only that you go back in time instead to the Hogwarts Express?" she asked.

Dumbledore looked pleased. "Yes, it's just like that. I'm afraid that there is no way back, though. You may stay here, and go to school here if you wish."

The hope and life in her eyes went out in an instant. "What?" was all she could say. So she would never see Harry or Ron or anyone ever again? Or when she did she'd be old. She would never be able to go on adventures with them again? She didn't know if she wanted that.

Sirius saw the despair cross her face, and rushed up next to her to help her any way he could. "Hermione, you could hang out with me and my friends for a while. I could introduce you to a girl named Lily Evans, she is really sweet. You'll like her."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "I see that arrangements have already been made. Hermione, you will be able to leave this afternoon, and I'll excuse Mr. Black from his afternoon lessons so that he can show you the castle as it looks now."

She was sure that the castle hasn't changed from here to the future. "No, Professor. You don't understand. If I'm not back in the time where I belong, things may not run out the same way as they have. Harry may not be able to defeat Voldemort without me to help. A lot of things will not be the same without me there to help him."

Dumbledore smiled kindly down at her. "Ms. Hermione, everything that happened has already happened there. You are in a different time stream now. You may even be able to prevent unnecessary deaths and injuries at the hand of Tom Riddle." Who was Tom Riddle? What was Dumbledore talking about now?

Just kill Tom Riddle and everything would be solved she thought to herself. She wanted to say that she wanted to be back with Ron and Harry. She didn't want to tell them that she loved someone, though. "But-but I must admit some of those deaths are necessary," she said sadly.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "I know, Ms. Hermione, that they were necessary in your time, but this time things should be different. They already are, with you here." This girl was going to be really important, Sirius realized as he looked at her beautifully deep eyes.

"But I have to go back! I have friends and family there! I can't just abandon them!" she yelled. She brought her voice to a whisper, "If you want things to be different then kill Tom Riddle. He's already planning his domination probably as we speak. He's making Horcrux's, Professor."

"Ms. Hermione, I'm sorry. There is no possible way for you to go back to your time. Make the best of what you can do here." Dumbledore advised kindly, unshaken by her shouting.

"Professor Dumbledore, may I speak to Hermione for a minute please?" Sirius asked, unsure of why he had to ask that.

"Of course, Mr. Black. I'll be right outside." Dumbledore turned, and walked out the door, no hurry in his step.

Sirius looked at Hermione. "Hermione, I can help you here. You won't be alone, I swear. I know you're going to miss your friends, but we'll help you. I'll bet that Harry is just like either Lily or James, if they really have a son. You can fit in here. We won't leave you all alone in this."

But she didn't want Lily or James, she wanted Harry and Ron. She forced a smile. "Fine, if you want things different, then get rid of Tom Riddle. Though he may have already made some of his Horcrux's already so we need to find a destroy those. Do you understand me?"

Sirius was startled again. This girl did not stop surprising him! "Uh... yea, I understand. Professor Dumbledore, you can come back now." Sirius shouted as kind of an afterthought.

As Dumbledore walked to the bed she said, "As I keep saying, if you want things different then kill Riddle. Then a lot of people live, including both if yours."

Dumbledore seemed strangely strict. "Ms. Hermione, Tom Riddle is already Voldemort. He's killed people before. We are obviously trying to stop him, but there will be no talk of ending anybodies life right now. Do you understand?" Wow, was all that ran through Sirius' mind. Did Dumbledore just scold Hermione?

She didn't answer him, she turned her attention to Sirius, "Then if you want James and Lily to live, don't make Peter their Secret keeper. He will betray them to Voldemort."

Sirius was suddenly angry. "Peter is one of my best friends. Don't you dare say that about him!"

Dumbledore looked strait at Hermione. "Do not reveal any more of the future to any other students. As far as anybody else knows, you are a transfer from Beauxbatons, who has an English accent because you grew up here. You will come to my office every Sunday, and we will go through your memories in order to protect people. You may speak to Sirius about the future, but Sirius must not betray that confidence. You will share the Head Girl Dorm with Lily Evans, because you should not be around too many people who you don't trust all the time."

She finally nodded her understanding. So she tells the truth and she gets yelled at. That didn't seem like a fair trade. She probably made Sirius hate her to speaking against his friend.

Sirius couldn't believe that she said that about Peter. He was shy, nice, and one of his best friends! There was no way he would betray any of them to Voldemort. Not in this lifetime. /But maybe in hers/, his mind told told him repeatedly. No. Peter would never do that.

Dumbledore stood suddenly. Sirius noticed that the sparkle was back in his eyes. "Ms. Hermione, you should be free to go now. Mr. Black, please show her around."

As Sirius showed her the fimiliuar halls she saw people she knew in the future. She knew what they would do. What their secrets were. They passed Bellatrix in the halls. Hermione couldn't help but glare as she passed. But Sirius' confused look she said, "She's the one who kills you."

Oh. My cousin kills me. How nice. Wait... "You care? I mean, you care that she killed me? Did we know each other in your world?"


End file.
